The Upper East Side Revolution
by MorgannaEvenstar
Summary: Jenny decides that she has had enough with Blairs rules. Set some time while Jenny is away from New York. Quite AU. One shot.


Don't own the characters or whatever. Sorry again for continual changes in perspective, was quite high when writing.

The Upper East Side Revolution

Lying on her bed staring at the disgustingly boring white celling Jennifer Humphrey was thinking of, as she often did after a day on her sewing machine, New York. More specifically thinking of the great injustice that got her kicked out of Manhattan.

She still asserted that she wasn't in the wrong in any of it, Rufus and Lily didn't belong together, or at least the Rufus she liked the fun musician didn't belong in the rooms of society except perhaps to burn them down. Nate and Serena didn't belong together, her mainly because she wanted to fuck both of them and them being happy didn't leave room for that, but also because they weren't compatible as people other than the fact they were both stupidly rich they didn't share anything in common, not even politics and that was uncommon amongst the higher-class WASP's. Then there was the actual incident that got her kicked out of Manhattan, if Rufus kicked her out she could just have crashed in some junkie dive.

She had the drugs for it because if living with Agnes taught her anything, other than don't trust starving bitches, it was that drugs and parties were what the young were born for. Yet sleeping with Chuck what got her kicked out of New York was still not her fault, someone needs to remind Blair that sex requires two consenting adults, or not adults in their case. Yet somehow she was the one that got kicked out of New York, the crying routine didn't work as well on Blair as it did on Dan, and Chuck probably got off out scot free. Hell perhaps they were still together, she didn't read Gossip Girl anymore who needed that High School bull crap.

That was when it dawned on Jenny, who needs this high school bull crap. Why should Blair be able to kick her out of New York? Blair with her arbitrary rule and constantly changing motives, plans and ideas on moral absolutism. Monarchs without constituents always get overthrown in the end. This would just be another in a long line of revolutions of the Proletariat, she made clothes that counts as a labourer. It would just be another atheist standing out against a person who has an idea of what is right and what is wrong and makes people follow this idea with the threat of some idea of nivarna not happening to them, be that society or hell.

Hell she could profit of this revolt as well re-start her fashion business, hell she needed a place to crash and why not Agnes' it was certainly better than going back to Rufus'. If she didn't fit his idea of a perfect family then he did certainly not fit into hers.

Standing up and shoving her clothes into a bag she picked up her phone and called Agnes. After 4 rings the familiar 'Sup Bitch,' came over her speaker.

Line Break

After rolling popping a few pills, stealing some of her Mums new boyfriends Whiskey and writing a quick note to her Mum explaining that she needed to head back to Manhattan to make some wrongs right and that she'd be back soon after toppling a monarch and making J and A a world renound fashion brand. Walking down the street towards the train station, to zoom back to New York to start her revolt, she quickly opened her phone and loaded Gossip Girl, hey she needed ammunition if she was going to break open the walls around the castle.

Laughing openly as she realised that there was nothing on there about her sleeping with Chuck on there as she realised that this revolution was going to be easier than she had planned. Blair had nothing on her. She didn't care if people knew that she had slept with Chuck it was good he made her cum at least twice and as much as she tried to make it look like she lost her virginity there that honour would have to go to Agnes.

She wondered if Chuck would help her take down Blair if she slept with him again, she recond that he would if she became Queen after Blair not replace it with Anarchy, not the political structure but the idea of everywoman for herself. It was the conservative in him that would stop him but perhaps his self-serving nature would help him realise that to her this was his Bass industries. Her way of making her mark in the fashion world of showing the world that Jenny was both above these other people and didn't care that she was above them. Unlike Blair who's entire model was not power for the sake of doing what, or whom, she pleased but at the expense of those things. For indeed getting Serena in bed was another reason for Jenny going back to New York. She'd had a crush on her for almost as long as Dan had.

But, as she brought a ticket from the poor young lady whose job it was to sell tickets to the drunks trying to get home at three in the morning, she left her a tip hell it was Lilies money, she knocked back some of the Whiskey she had brought hoping beyond hope that someone took a photo of her and sent in into Gossip Girl before one of Blair's minions spotted her.

Line Break

As I realised on the train here all it really took to make my business relationship work with Agnes were some hard drugs some posh whiskey and a conversation, something that didn't happen very much when me and Agnes were face to face. So when I arrived in New York, quite hungover, Agnes was there to greet me with a hug, a coffee and some oversized sunglasses. Going over to Agnes place to drop of my stuff, and most importantly my clothes to restart my fashion carer me and Agnes decided to head over to central park to work out how to restart our business, quickly deciding that this time if we were going to restart we would have to do something bigger, ballsier and most importantly more illegal to try and land the new front page.

Of course the problem, or advantage of central park, is that it lies right next to the upper east side which meant sooner or later sooner or later someone I knew was going to walk right past where me and Agnes sat ploting,. The girl had a knack for chaos which is probably why she was so taken with my plan.

Thankfully the person that walked past was someone, or two someone's, that I still quite liked. Agnes also looking where I was looking quickly, and thankfully, got up and walked away noting that I wouldn't want an lover there when I was talking to Serena. Eric was the first of the pair to notice me as the siblings took a walk through the park.

Doing a very quick double take he ran the short distance between us and pulled me into a hug before asking 'Oh my God what are you doing back in New York?' quickly followed by Serena suspicious 'yeah I thought Blair banished you.' Hey the girl did have a right to be annoyed I did try and break up what she thought was a happy relationship.

My response to both questions was 'Well I'm back to restart my fashion business with Agnes, although another model would be welcome Serena, and yes Blair did banish me but hey what can she do she's a high school student with a phone and a self-defeating outlook on life so Viv le Revolution.' That was followed by a short laugh from Eric another quick squeeze from his hug and a 'it's good to have you back. From Serena it was simply followed by a softening face and a 'good for you.' Well perhaps getting in there would be easier would be easier than I thought.

'So how would you two feel about coming back to mine and Agnes' for a welcome home me party, should be a riot Agnes is inviting some of her model friends over then we have to plot some big event that's going on that will have all of society in it to relaunch my fashion career.'

'Why not do it at the banquet that Nate is holding to announce that he's running for Mayor.' mutters Serena in a slightly bitter tone.

'Oh wow Serena that is a wonderful idea, that will totally get you arrested.' I do a small happy dance before running over and giving Serena a small hug and a quick peck on her extremely kissable lips. 'Anyway now that the planning's over, me and Agnes will sort out the small details, want to come over to our place and party.'

Serena stands a bit shocked at my display of affection so Eric replies 'Yeah we'll be there at like 8, mind if I bring Elliot.'

'See you then and no Eric bring whoever you want, but do me a favour and don't tell Blair I'd like to have fun at this party before the fireworks go off,' and with that I gave them both a quick hug before following in Agnes wake and find her round the corner obviously just finished eavesdropping. 'Do you really think you'll be able to keep this party secret J what with Gossip girls little ears everywhere?'

'Well I hope it won't be too secret otherwise it won't be fun but don't worry about Gossip Girl I told her last night if she was quite about my arrival until tomorrow I'd give her the reason on why I was kicked out of New York. So she agreed to be quite about it at least until tomorrow morning.'

'Hey J makes life interesting money from a fashion, a wild party and a good overthrow of a monarch.'

Line Break

 _Morning Upper East siders this morning's Gossip Girl blast comes in two parts: part 1 little J coming back to town is bound to spark a fire in the hearts of a few citizens against the rule of our tyrannous Queen especially when it comes out that the reason for her banishment was sleeping with our very own Captain of Industry Chuck Bass. And Part 2: Perhaps little J isn't as little as we thought she was rumour is that J and our favourite psychopathic model held a little welcome home party, and that Serena spent the night with little Miss Fashion._

Those were the words that a very irate Blair woke up to the following morning, taking a moment to process the catastrophic consequences to her rule that this little post was bound to have on her reign.

An hour later after precisely zero of her phone calls Blair retreated up to her room to mourn her broken throne. Tomorrow was the day to pick herself up after the stabbing in the back she'd received from her best friend and the blow to peoples idea that Blair Wladorfs word was gospel.

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the water Jenny sat fitting her dresses to Agnes and the other models Agnes had employed to try and pull of their destruction of Nates political career and the start of her fashion one. Smiling to herself when she thought off Serena still naked in her bed in the next room.

Line Break

Just as Nate stood up from his place on the raised table, the lights dimmed and instead of keeping calm like a good politician should he started looking around and just like that the rest of the room followed. That's when the spotlights went up in 6 different areas around the room and the music started as the models walked out into the spotlight in pairs or trios and started dancing on the tables as the music started. Then the projector came up with the new logo that J and Agnes had drawn just the night before came up. Into the light J and Agnes walked out into the bright spotlight that the projector and started throwing business cards everywhere just as the rest of the models did throwing out cards to all those in fashion and anyone they thought might have the cash to fund their endeavour. Nate however made the situation even better for the girls as he called security on them to try and get them detained so he could carry on with his speech.

This went down wonderfully with the paparazzi and presses at the event after all the only thing more scandalous than a guerrilla fashion show interrupting what many pegged as a future presidents first political speech is this politician getting two beautiful young girls arrested for promoting local business As they were pushed into the back of a patrol car Agnes and J laughed at each other, this night had gone off wonderfully there fashion futures were secured.


End file.
